


The First Time

by Blubunn



Series: You're Beautiful [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Drabble, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Self-Hatred, Top Dean, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 10:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blubunn/pseuds/Blubunn
Summary: In the heat of the moment, Castiel uncovers the deep hatred Dean feels for himself.





	The First Time

 

The first time Castiel says it, it’s an accident.

In the heat of the moment, Castiel could see the brilliance of Dean’s soul shining brightly in his peripheral as God’s Righteous Man pressed into him again, and again, from behind him. The words pounded in Castiel’s heart and in a fit of pleasure, he let them free.

“You’re so beautiful…” he gasped.

Dean’s body tensed, only moving again when Castiel whined softly and wiggled against him. “Shhh…” Dean whispered, trying to shut out what Castiel had said.

“It’s true…” Castiel moaned, unable to understand this feeling of shame that began to shadow Dean’s soul. “You’re beautiful, Dean. You’re so–” He was cut off when Dean pressed his hand firmly over Castiel’s mouth.

Castiel couldn’t help the heartbreak he felt that Dean couldn’t believe those simple words so much that he refused to even hear it. As Dean hurried him to completion, Castiel became determined that he would tell Dean how beautiful he was. He didn’t want the man he loved to move through the world believing he was anything less than the bright star he was.


End file.
